Soledad
by Milaah
Summary: Había llegado a la conclusión que vivir contigo era igual a vivir solo. Podría jurar que la foto tuya junto a mi mesa de noche me hacia más compañía que tú misma acostándote todas las noches a mi lado. Dedicado a Maryale!


Disclammer: Card Captors Sakura no me pertenece, es propiedad de Clamp. Hago esto sin fines de lucro. La historia es de mi total propiedad.

_Dedicado a mi amadísima Maryale! Para que no diga que no la quiero y que nunca lo demuestro xP  
Lo escribí para ti mía loca! Espero que te guste (;_

* * *

**Soledad**

**Por: Milaah**

Había llegado a la conclusión que vivir contigo era igual a vivir solo.

Podría jurar que la foto tuya junto a mi mesa de noche me hacia más compañía que tú misma acostándote todas las noches a mi lado.

El departamento era frio. Y en cierto modo parecía congelado en el tiempo.

La luz que entraba por los grandes ventanales no ayudaba a alumbrar la oscuridad que vivíamos. La chimenea no derretía los carámbanos que adornaban el lugar. Las paredes no acortaban las distancias que había entre nosotros.

Nuestros encuentros diarios se hacían cada vez más esporádicos.

Se limitaban a los cruces en el pasillo, cuando el espacio nos traicionaba, obligándonos a detenernos a mirar al otro para luego desviar la mirada y buscar la manera de huirnos sin ni siquiera rozarnos.

Sólo de vez en cuando coincidíamos en la cama, ahí donde yo dormía en mi lado y tú en el tuyo, como si de camas separadas se tratase.

Nuestros horarios tampoco contribuían en la situación, tu trabajo de modelo por el día y mi trabajo de medico por las noches. La casualidad, o mejor dicho lo inevitable, habían hecho que tú llegaras cuando yo parto, y que te fueras cuando yo llego.

El sonido de tus sollozos en el baño hace eco en mi cabeza todo el tiempo. Sé que tus largos baños en lo que solía ser _nuestro_ jacuzzi son para poder deshacerte de aquella mascara de indiferencia, la que usas todos los días frente a mí, la que no me deja acercarme, con la que ocultas el llanto.

No voy a decir que la causante de toda esta distancia seas tú, no voy a negar mi aporte a toda esta miseria. Yo no colaboro con el frio, pero no colaboro con el calor. No me alejo, pero no me acerco.

Que cobarde soy ¿No, Sakura?

Soy consciente de que tu corazón se parte en pedazos al saber que no voy a ser lo suficientemente valiente para acercarme a ti. Aun recuerdo tus palabras, el último día que me hablaste, antes de que todo este mundo se sumiera en el invierno.

"_Si de verdad dices que me amas de verdad, si enserio lo sientes, si nace de tu corazón, solo te pido un beso, uno de verdad"_ habías dicho en susurros, con tus esmeraldas clavadas en el suelo, conteniendo los traicioneros sollozos. Estabas muriéndote por dentro y yo allí como un idiota, sin poder moverme, hecho una estatua viéndote llorar.

"_Shaoran…"_ llamaste mi nombre esperando un respuesta, lentamente tu mirada subió hasta encontrarse con mis ojos. El verde y el ámbar se fundieron por un par de segundos, tus ojos brillaban a causa de las lagrimas, para que yo lo único que atinara a hacer fuese desviar la mirada.

Estaba asustado, no entendía que pasaba allí, no sabía qué hacer. Me sentía un niño perdido que necesitaba a su madre. Un leve gemido murió en tu garganta, enseguida bajaste tu mirada y pasaste corriendo junto a mí. No te detuve, no reaccioné, no tuve intensiones de moverme.

Fui un idiota.

Ahora pago las consecuencias de no actuar a tiempo. Golpeé con fuerza el espejo frente a mí, haciéndolo agrietar. Mis ámbares se alzaron hasta el puño que había roto en vidrio.

Entonces te vi.

Detrás de mí, viéndome a través de aquel espejo partido, con lagrimas en los ojos.

Luego comprendí, que este era el momento donde salvaría todo o lo echaría por la borda.

* * *

Notas de Mila-chan: Bueh… Esto se me ocurrió por estar jugando los sims. Si, los sims me dieron esta idea xD. Así era técnicamente la vida de dos de mis sims, aunque no era tan dramática (¿?)  
Si bien… Este descuadre con lo de dormir me trae mal… ¿Qué hago yo escribiendo y publicando a las 12 de la noche, eh? Anyway, ¡espero que les guste mi pequeño drama!  
Espero sus reviews!

Mila-chan! x3


End file.
